


All the Right Reasons

by caitgall



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caitgall/pseuds/caitgall
Summary: Cute one-shot of Hades and Persephone. Takes place in the future after Hades and Persephone have been dating a while.My first fanfic! Came to me last night and had to write it down.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 113





	All the Right Reasons

Persephone didn’t know how the question even came up. They were climbing into bed together after a long day at work, as they discussed Zeus and Hera’s relationship.  
“Is there anything you hate about our relationship?” Hades suddenly asked.  
“Well only the one thing…” Persephone answered.  
Hades looked at her with panic in his eyes. “W-what? What’s the one thing?”  
Persephone laughed as she attempted to snuggled further into the blankets. “I can’t tell you that!” she giggled.  
“Seriously what is it?” Hades asked suddenly looking very serious.  
“Really I was just joking” she kissed him on the lips, “good night Hades.” Persephone rolled onto her side and was quickly asleep. Hades on the other hand, still looked upset as he tried to settle in for the night.  
….  
Hours later, Hade’s stirring in the bed caused Persephone to wake up. She rolled onto her side and peeked at him through squinted eyes.  
“Can’t sleep?”  
“No” Hades sighed and turned to look at her now that she was awake too “tell me what the one thing is.”  
“Oh hades, I really was just joking around.” Persephone reached out to him, feeling bad that she was the cause of his restless night.  
“If you don’t tell me I’ll never get to sleep.”  
“Ugh fine.” She pulled herself on top of him and whispered into his ear, “I love our relationship, but I don’t want to be your girlfriend…” Hades’s heart sank as she said those words. “I want to be your wife, silly” she finally admitted as she kissed his cheek.  
“W-what?”  
She hummed sleepily in his ear, “girlfriend is short term, you’re stuck with me forever.” She grinned at him, but Hades was too shocked to say anything.  
“You need convincing” she giggled laying her head down on his chest as she started to list her reasons why she would make a great wife.  
“Okay, number 1. I promise to love you forever, Number 2. The dogs already like me more than you.”  
Of course, Hades wanted to make her his wife, since the day they first met, but they had not talked about it like this before, like it was something she was happily planning for in her head.  
“Number 3, if I was your wife, I’d make you Baklava whenever you wanted.”  
“You already do that, sweetness.” Hades hugged her closer, wanting her to keep listing reasons forever.  
“Hmm, I’ll have to be a worse girlfriend to get to wife status.” She paused for a moment to consider. “Number 4. It’ll be easier to get a mortgage!”  
“I already own a house” Hades teased.  
“Number 5”, Persephone said, choosing to ignore his comment, “I would always try and make you happy.” She yawned sleepily.  
“You already do.” He said kissing the top of her head.  
“Number 6, if you marry me, you’d have an unlimited supply of flowers. Number 7, I’ll knit you a jumper every Christmas. Number 9, I’ll always be there when you have nightmares.”  
“Number 11–“  
“It’s ten” corrected hades.  
“- I promise to watch those boring car shows with you.” She continued, paying him no heed.  
Hades laughed as Persephone kept listing all the reasons why she would make the perfect wife. As if he didn’t already know. She eventually fell asleep, her head still on his chest. He lost count after 120, but he only ever needed the first reason anyway.


End file.
